BMRF.us
bmrf.us is a website that is believed to be connected to The Pizza Code Mystery. The website has the appearance of being the homepage of the Black Mesa Research Facility. A link on the page titled "DALsys employees login" leads to a subsite located at terminal.bmrf.us, which currently displays what appears to be a terminal login screen showing error messages. www.bmrf.us URL: http://www.bmrf.us (or http://bmrf.us) Discovery *In October, 2012, a forum user who was browsing the personal website of Josh Hubi (a member of the BM team a.k.a. Hubicorn), discovered a portfolio entry with the title "BMRF.us". The portfolio page had a facsimile screenshot of a website that looked identical to the site which is now online on www.bmrf.us. The name of the screenshot image file was Black-Mesa-Gag-Site1.png. The portfolio entry was deleted shortly after it was mentioned on the forum. http://forums.blackmesasource.com/showthread.php?p=517124#post517124 *When accessed with a web browser, bmrf.us would return a "403 Forbidden" error page. This remained the case up until the website was activated around November 5, 2013. *A whois search revealed that the bmrf.us domain was registered to Josh Hubi. *DNS lookups revealed that bmrf.us, gman.blackmesasource.com and terminal.blackmesasource.com all had the same IP address. *On December 11, 2012, stormseeker did an administrative update of the original forum post. In his edits, he made a reference to BMRF.us: "BMRF.us (site down, due to unforseen circumstances)". *On November 5, 2013, it was discovered that a website had appeared on the bmrf.us domain http://forums.blackmesasource.com/showpost.php?p=562663&postcount=1652. *The last-modified time of the initial page was "Thu, 04 Nov 2013 09:09:18 GMT". The page was updated again on November 7 with minor corrections. The last-modified time of the current page is "Thu, 07 Nov 2013 00:50:03 GMT". *In February, 2014, a forum user discovered that an Iranian domain (http://iranenvex.tums.ac.ir/) was displaying the exact same page as http://www.bmrf.us. A DNS lookup showed that the domain was pointing to the same server IP address as bmrf.us. http://forums.blackmesasource.com/showthread.php?p=572813#post572813 ASCII art In the HTML code of the main site, ASCII art resembling the Half-Life lambda logo (a circled λ) is found embedded in HTML comment tags. ?MMMI MMMMMMMNNNNNNNN OMMMMNNN. . ONNNNNNN MMMMN. .DDDD+ NMMNN DDD8 NMNN DDDDDD D888 MNNN 8888. ,OOO .NNN 8OOO OZOO NNNO OOZZ. $ZZ NNN ZZZ$$$ 777 .NDD Z$$$7777 :II= DDD $$77 III? ,??~ DD8 $77I. ??++ =++ D888 77II. . ~~~ =88O 7II? ~~~~~:: :::: 8OOZ 7I??. ::::,.. ,,,, OZ$$ . ,,,, $$7I? .... :I?++= ...... + ~~::,, ........ ::,,............ ........ The same ASCII art can also be found in the HTML code of www.blackmesasource.com with a comment below referencing www.bmrf.us (initially the comment below the ASCII art said "When It's Done, It Will Be Great", but was later changed to "www.bmrf.us"). www.blackmesasource.com was updated with a new design around the same time the BMRF page appeared. The origin of the lambda ASCII art appears to trace back to another ARG, a fan-made Half-Life ARG called "The Black Mesa Incident ARG", where it also appeared in the HTML code of the main ARG site. http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Half-Life_ARG terminal.bmrf.us URL: http://terminal.bmrf.us Discovery *At the bottom left of the webpage at www.bmrf.us, there is a link titled "DALsys employees login" which leads to terminal.bmrf.us. *A page at terminal.bmrf.us appeared on November 7, 2013 (last-modified: "Thu, 07 Nov 2013 00:50:03 GMT") http://forums.blackmesasource.com/showpost.php?p=562785&postcount=1657. Prior to this, terminal.bmrf.us displayed a "403 Forbidden" error page. *The terminal.bmrf.us subdomain has been known since September, 2013, when it was discovered by user Gunsrequiem http://forums.blackmesasource.com/showpost.php?p=559245&postcount=1550. Page contents The page currently displays the following text: ____ _ _ _ | _ \ / \ | | ___ _ _ ___| |_ ___ _ __ ___ ___ | | | |/ _ \ | | / __| | | / __| __/ _ \ '_ ` _ \/ __| | |_| / ___ \| |___\__ \ |_| \__ \ |_ __/ | | | | \__ \ |____/_/ \_\_____|___/\__, |___/\__\___|_| |_| |_|___/ |___/ DALsystems remote terminal module Copyright 200X, version 1.65 licensed to: Black Mesa Corporation ....... ....... ....... .......FAULT: CANNOT CONNECT TO LOGON SERVER '1.192.12.156:2828' AUTOMATIC SYSTEM RECOVERY ENGAGED ....... .......MESSAGE: Please try again later. DALsystems Trivia *terminal.bmrf.us appeared one year to the day after HALOS.txt appeared, which contained the still unsolved 752 Hex Code. Theories/Speculation *The solution to IRC clue 4 mentions BMRF and a login, which may be a reference to the www.bmrf.us site and the "DALsys employees login" located at terminal.bmrf.us.